


Ваза из муранского стекла

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: Маленькая зарисовка из далекого детства.





	Ваза из муранского стекла

 

      — Данте, что случилось? Ты поранился?  
      Кровавая дорожка ведет к ванной.  
      — Данте, открой, я не буду тебя ругать...  
      Дверь не заперта. Ева толкает ее и удивленно останавливается на пороге. На краю ванны сидит старший из близнецов. Сердито насупившись, он держит руки под струей воды, смывая кровь с изрезанных ладошек.  
      — Вергилий?! Что случилось?  
  
      Признаваться – так уж во всем сразу.  
      — Я разбил твою любимую вазу. Которую папа из Венеции привез.  
      Подумав, Вергилий добавляет:  
      — Я не хотел. Так получилось.  
      Оправдываться он не очень-то умеет, да и какие могут быть оправдания, если действительно виноват.  
      Все пошло не так с того самого момента, когда он обнаружил, что мама, наводя порядок, поставила недочитанную накануне книгу на самую верхнюю, почти недосягаемую полку. Он ведь мог подождать, пока вернется отец и попросить достать; раз уж сам полез, мог позвать брата, чтобы тот подержал табурет. В конце концов, потеряв равновесие, мог бы просто упасть, а не хвататься за соседнюю полку, на которой и стояла эта злополучная ваза!  
      И уж совсем неудачной была идея собирать осколки руками. Потому что капли крови на полу огорчили маму гораздо больше, чем утрата любимой вещи.  
      — Ты очень сердишься?  
      — Нет, что ты! Только будь в следующий раз осторожнее, хорошо?  
      — Я постараюсь.  
      Ева кивает – на Вергилия можно положиться, в отличие от его брата, который уж слишком быстро обо всем забывает.  
      — Иди сюда, маленький мой. Покажи руки. Вот здесь не болит? А здесь?  
      Несмотря на то, что порезы уже затянулись, ее беспокоит мысль о том, что под кожей могли остаться кусочки стекла.


End file.
